stephen_squirrelskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Griffer Feist
Griffer 'Griff' Bone Feist is a feist dog, who wears green shorts, straps on his wrists, and sandals, wears brown fur on his skin and head, and has sharp teeth and a long brown tail. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (great friend) *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Poses Snapshot 2 (6-13-2018 12-40 PM).png|Griff mops the floor. Snapshot 7 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff mops Snapshot 9 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff slips Snapshot 10 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff falls Snapshot 11 (6-13-2018 2-04 PM).png|Griff chuckles Gallery Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a pistol gun).png|Griffer (with pistol gun) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed lightsaber) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a cross blade saber) with two blades..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with two purple blades) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a purple cross blade saber) with a blade shining..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (one purple blade) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with a purple cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with three purple blades) Gallery (with pipe) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a pistol gun).png|Griffer (with pistol gun) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed lightsaber) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a cross blade saber) with two blades..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with two purple blades) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a purple cross blade saber) with a blade shining..png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (one purple blade) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe) (with a purple cross blade saber).png|Griffer (with three bladed saber) (with three purple blades) Gallery (Poses) Griff_(Swimsuit).png File:Griffer_'Griff'_Feist_(in_red_trunks).png Griff (Pyjamas).png Gallery (Poses) (with pipe) Griff_(Swimsuit) (with pipe).png File:Griffer_'Griff'_Feist_(in_red_trunks) (with pipe).png Griff (Pyjamas) (with pipe).png Disguises Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise).png|Laurel's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Laurel's Disguise) (with pipe).png|Laurel's Disguise (with Pipe) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock).png|Captain Haddock (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (Captain Haddock) (pipe).png|Captain Haddock (Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *He carries a three purple bladed lightsaber and a pistol gun and also carries a pipe in his mouth in other movie spoof travels since he got it in The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, and The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and will always carry it in other spoofs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, and The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He even carries a fake pipe in his mouth sometimes as his fake pipe will always be seen in his mouth in other movie spoof travels. *He has a crush on Zoe Trent. Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes